El ángel de la oscuridad
by TheMadKingOnFire
Summary: Los Ángeles son una raza que a vivido en el exilio por la eternidad. Para remediarlo Rose la Reina de los Ángeles decide junto a Odin que ambos hijos menores serían contraídos en matrimonio. Lo que ambos no sabían era que en vez de un remedio aquella unión seria la causante de una gran guerra. (Parejas: Principal: LokixOC Secundaria: Stony)
1. Chapter 1

Capitulo 0.

Eran las una justas de la tarde, un trio de jóvenes estudiantes estaban estudiando tranquilamente cuando uno de ellos recordó algo.

-¡Mierda!, ¡el trabajo!-. Solo pudo aguantar las ganas de golpearle, pero el chico que estaba a su lado no se pudo contener y lo golpeo con su libro. -¡Erick!-. Otro golpe.

-Baja la voz idiota, estas en una biblioteca-. Le reprocha Erick.

-Chicos-. Interrumpe la única chica del grupo -En media hora tenemos que ir al salón 290, recuerden que el profesor dijo que nadie podía faltar... Parece que vendrá alguien importante-.

-Eso mismo nos lo dijo el otro día y el que llego casi se desnuda en plena conferencia.- Habló el que hace unos segundos estaba gritando como un loco.

-Presiento que esta vez sí será alguien genial, así que Erick, John, nos vamos-. Con tranquilidad toma sus cosas y se levanta.

-Está bien-. Dicen ambos al unísono y comienzan a caminar a la salida.

 **Media hora después.**

-Retiro lo dicho-. Aquel murmullo solo lo lograron escuchar sus dos amigos, quienes rieron en silencio.

-...Y por eso y muchas cosas más, soy maravilloso... ¿Alguna pregunta?-. Todos lo miraron en silencio por un segundo y la joven levantó la mano con un desgano aparente.

-¿Quien dijo que era?-. La indignación de aquel receptor fue inmediata, no esperaba que una joven. No, corrijo, una mocosa, llegase a preguntar tal blasfemia.

-¡Ruby!-. El grito del profesor no tardó en llegar -¡Que le dije de hacer preguntas tontas!-.

-Que son mejores a que haga llorar a los invitados con preguntas inteligentes-. Una sonrisa se formó en el rostro de aquella chica.

Una estruendosa risa inundó el lugar -¿Quién es aquella joven?-. Pregunto el invitado, la chica se levantó y se acercó a él sin importarle nada.

-Ruby Doblas-. El invitado le estiró la mano y esta con tranquilidad la estrechó.

-Un gusto, soy Tony Stark-.

 _Hola, soy nueva en el fandom de Marvel, más específicamente en los "Vengadores" por lo que si hay algun error les pido que me lo hagan saber._  
 _Aquí van las advertencias del fic._

 _ **Advertencia:**_ _Posible_ _Slash (Stony), violencia y muerte de personaje._

 _Esas son las básicas por el momento, luego_ _añadiré_ _algunas por capítulo._

 _Le veo mucho futuro a esto (sin contar que llevo unos cuantos capítulos ya listos) así que me gustaría que me apoyaran en este proyecto._

 _Y por último pero no menos importante._

 _ **Los personajes utilizados en este fic son de Marvel quien le pertenece a Disney. (Con excepción de Ruby y los demas OC's que apareceran en el futuro).**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Capitulo 1**.

De aquella insolente presentación solo quedo lo insolente de Ruby, Tony en cambio, decidió conocerla ya que le llamaba la atención que una pequeña de apenas 15 años estuviera en una universidad de tal prestigio.

Luego de un tiempo entendió, la chica tiene un nivel de CI tan alto que ahora estaba en último año de universidad, así que como el billonario que es la hizo vivir en su torre ya que según sus palabras textuales "si no la vigilo podría irse en mi contra y aunque la derrote (obviamente) no me gustaría que su inteligencia se perdiera".

Eso fue hace tres años exactamente y ahora nos encontramos en el último piso de la querida torre de Tony Stark donde unos héroes se encontraban mirando a una chica en pijama, esta estaba comiendo algo con una tranquilidad que el genio verde envidiaba un poco, todos la miraron expectante menos Tony, quien había ido por un vaso el cual lleno de su whisky favorito.

Dando un suspiro el billonario simplemente la saludo y se fue a su laboratorio, los demás desconocían a la chica por lo que se tuvo que presentar.

-Hola, mi nombre es Ruby, soy la hija perdida del viejo Tony- Solo con eso dejo descolocados a los héroes. -¡pffff! ¡Las caras que pusieron!- no pudo aguantar su risa a lo que los demás le respondieron mirándola mal, muy mal. -Ay... Ya, no seré la hija perdida de Stark pero el viejo me trata como si lo fuera, soy una amiga y vivo aquí-. Sin decir más se fue a cambiar ropa, los héroes simplemente comenzaron a hablarse entre ellos luego de un rato apareció una Ruby con ropa más normal y un Tony algo aburrido.

-¿Cuándo planeabas decirnos sobre ella?-. Las palabras de Natasha resonaron con fuerza.

-Nunca-. Fue la simpleza de aquellas palabras de Tony que lograron dejar a todos petrificado s por un momento.

- **Idiota** -. Susurro en otro idioma Ruby y se arregló un poco su azabache cabello, Natasha y Clint fueron los únicos en poder escuchar su insulto y entenderlo, a lo que estos rieron levemente.

-Dios niña ¿y con esa boca besas a tu madre?- Se burló la pelirroja, la nombrada sonrió levemente y respondió.

-Con la misma que tu besas a tu hijo-. La cara de la viuda fue epica, Clint tuvo que retenerla para que no saltara a matarla, la otra simplemente le quitó el celular a Stark y pidió alitas de pollo y tres porciones de nuggets.

-¡Clint déjame matarla, solo serán unos tres o cuatro balazos en su estúpida cara!-. Grito muy enojada, cuando el halcón vio salir a la chica se permitió aflojar un poco el agarre.

-Déjala, si intentas algo Stark no dudara en usar su juguete-. Señalo a Tony quien estaba apuntándola con la mano de su armadura. Este solo dio un suspiro y Ruby regreso con su comida.

-Estaré en mi laboratorio viejito, me llevo al rubio sensual ese-. Apunta con su pierna al Asgardiano, a lo que este solo se encogió de hombros y la siguió.

-¿En serio Stark?, ¿hasta un laboratorio tiene?-. Tony bufo por aquel asido comentario de la viuda.

-Es más inteligente que yo y Baner juntos-. Admite sorprendiéndolos, nadie, absolutamente nadie era tan bueno para que el egocéntrico Anthony Edward Stark admita sobre su inteligencia.

-Merece nuestro respeto entonces-. Por fin luego de tanto tiempo el capitán América habla.

-Aun así debes contarnos como se conocieron-. Bramó aun furiosa la pelirroja ya de nuevo en el sofá en el que estaba sentada antes del intento de homicidio.

-Ahg... Bien...-. Se resignó -Aunque esto tomara tiempo...-.

"Todo comenzó cuando..."

-¿No podrías ser más original para comenzar?-. Interrumpe un blondo haciendo que una vena de furia apareciera en la frente de Stark.

-O te callas o te saco a patadas capipaleta-. El alegado solo rio un poco y asintió con la cabeza.

-Bien, en que iba... A si-.

 _ **"Todo comenzó cuando...**_


	3. Chapter 3

"Todo comenzó un día normal, JARVIS me había dicho que un famoso profesor había pedido una cita con su clase, Pepper me obligo a aceptar, por lo que no tuve elección. Llegué justo a tiempo, diría el típico "Con mis mejores fachas", pero es que siempre las llevo. El punto es que cuando termine de dar una charla sobre la maravilla de persona que soy, una chica levanta la mano e insolentemente me pregunta quien soy, mi primer pensamiento sobre ella fue "Esa mocosa que hace metida aquí, en la mejor universidad de New York" decidí desechar aquellos pensamientos, había llamado mi atención, cosa que ya nada lo hacía, por lo que me dije que conocería a esa chica."

-¡Ahhh!-. Se escucha un gran grito seguido de un estruendo, a unos metros de ellos el techo se rompe dejando ver a un gran cuerpo protegiendo a otro mas pequeño. -¡De nuevo!-. La figura mas pequeña apareció, era Ruby con leves quemaduras en su cara, uno que otro corte en la ropa, no igual que Thor, el cual estaba mas dañado por la explosión.

- _Señor, la señorita Ruby hizo explotar su laboratorio... De nuevo-._ Los presentes solo escucharon el un gran grito de parte del genio azabache y luego vieron a un Tony Stark, sin su traje, ser lanzado por la ventana.

-¿Estará bien?- preguntó el capitán América luego de un minuto de silencio.

-Claro, tiene las pulseras... O quizás no...-. Todos la miran expectantes mientras esta solo suspira falsamente y hace un actuado gesto dolido. -Fue un buen hombre-. Se encoge en hombros -JARVIS manda un mensaje a Pepper que venga...-. Es cortada por el ruido de la armadura de Tony siendo desensamblada. -JARVIS aun así manda el mensaje-.

-¿Ahora quien fue al que sacaron a patadas?-. Las palabras burlonas del capitán le sonaron ausentes al billonario, este estaba enojado.

-¡ES LA CUARTA VEZ QUE ME TIRAS!-. Una risa resonó en aquel lugar, Ruby se había acercado a Tony e invadiendo su espacio vital lo abrazo. -¿Sabes bien que con un abrazo no te...?-. Es cortado a escuchar los susurros de la chica. -Oh... Vaya-. La separa y la mira con un destello de felicidad, todo lo contrario de hace unos segundo. -Chicos retírense, Bruce y Thor ustedes se quedan-. Estos tenían cosas que hacer por lo que no dijeron nada y se fueron a sus respectivos pisos (Stark los había obligado a todos a vivir en la torre).

-¿Que necesitas de mi hombre de metal?-. Hablo el gran Thor. Ruby y Stark lo vieron con una sonrisa.

-Deja tu martillo allí-. Ruby apunta la mesa de centro, este sin entender mucho lo deja en aquel lugar, luego recuerda lo que hicieron hace un rato y entiende la felicidad de Ruby.

-Bruce, Tony, les mostrare lo que eh estado haciendo en estos últimos días, e creado un guante-. Bruce mira a la pelinegra sin entender mucho a lo que esta prosigue -No es un simple guante, este puede hacer... esto-. Con el guante en mano hace lo que nadie había logrado antes. Levantar el Mjolnir de el gran Dios Thor a lo que ambos genios quedaron asombrados por lo visto.

-¿como...?-. Fueron las únicas palabras de Bruce, en cambio, Ruby sonrió aun mas.

-"Esencia~"- aquella palabra los tomo desprevenidos -Ocupe la esencia de Thor en el guante para poder tomar a Mjölnir, fue fácil sacar la esencia, ya que él-. Apunta a Thor. -Fue bonito y me dio un cabello y parte de su sangre... ¿Sabían que su sangre no coagula? Aunque eso debe ser por el medio que la saqué.- Se encoje en hombros y sigue hablando. -... Bueno. El punto es que logre sacar su esencia y ponerla en este guante por lo que puedo engañar la seguridad de Mjölnir, lo malo es que intente usarla pero hubo una explosión y el resto es historia-.

-Ahora tiene sentido...-. Murmuro Tony algo indignado, sabia que el 50% de los proyectos de Ruby terminaban en explosiones por lo que no le sorprendía que este no fuera la excepción. Lo que lo indignaba era el echo que no le hubiera avisado que tenia eso en mente.

-¿Como lograste hacer que el guante también aceptase tu esencia?-. Bruce solo miraba el guante, este era igual a un guante normal de color negro, solo que en los dígitos tenia unas manchas de color amarillo en formas de rayo.

-secreto~. Thor se estaba aburriendo un poco, por lo que se despidió con la excusa de querer ir a ver a Jane Foster, Mientras que Bruce también se retiró.

Tony y Ruby se miraron por un segundo, un experimento con éxito y una noche de viernes solo dan un resultado: _**fiesta.**_


	4. Chapter 4

Capitulo 3.

Dicen que los viernes en la noche son para divertirse y en efecto, Tony y Ruby desean divertirse, aunque se sabe que Ruby poco tiene de divertida es un hecho que alcoholizada su IE* es más que su CI* (cosa que no es poca). Sin alcohol en su sangre esta es algo cerrada y solitaria, solo bromea con Tony aunque las risas que da son por solo cordialidad... O eso el mundo cree, en verdad solo encuentra divertido a Tony y solo le tiene la confianza suficiente para ver películas de comedia sin estar fingiendo aburrimiento.

-Te digo que es un secreto-. Repite algo aburrida mientras se sostiene el puente de la nariz, Tony le insistía cada tanto para ver si el alcohol la aflojaba, cosa que no pasaba nunca, y eso que la más joven había tomado ya dos tragos, el máximo que la chica soportaba. Tony aún estaba sobrio por lo que le era divertido ver a Ruby borracha, a simple vista no se nota, pero el a estado con ella dos años, por lo que la conoce muy bien, cuando esta sobria sus movimientos son algo lentos y relajados sin embargo cuando esta ebria es más tosca y rápida. Luego de otros dos tragos Tony notó como Ruby estaba mas atractiva, por lo que cuando la vio levantarse e ir a la pista no pudo evitar observarla, su largo pelo negro sujeto en una cola, una simple camiseta negra de alguna banda de rock que probablemente se la haya quitado a él, jeans blancos ajustados y unas botas hasta la rodilla, la hacían ver sumamente sexy, aun teniendo recién cumplidos 19 años. Vio de reojo los movimientos de la joven, en verdad cuando estaba ebria se ponía muy sociable, algo que lo sorprendió un poco ya que noto como esta estaba bailando muy cerca de un tipo alto y de pelo castaño, no vio más porque también había ido a bailar un poco.

Por otro lado Ruby estaba muy alcoholizada como para pensar, solo podía pensar que bailaba con un guapo chico y lo hacía bien, luego de un rato el chico le ofreció un trago y esta acepto feliz, se había presentado como Tom, cuando llegaron a la barra ella eligió una cerveza mientras que Tom un martini.

-Lindos ojos-. Hablo Ruby sin importarle nada, este le sonrió simplemente.

-igual a los tuyos-. Esta sonrió haciendo que en sus mejillas unas lindas margaritas aparecieran en su rostro. -¿De que nacionalidad eres?-. Curioseó, las facciones de Ruby no le parecían americanas.

-Noruega-. Tomó un poco de su cerveza y lo miro sonriente. -¿Y tú?-. Estaba curiosa, era la primera vez que se encontraba con un chico tan lindo así que no lo desperdiciaría.

-Ingles-. Respondió cortes, Ruby vio algo en los ojos del contario, no era deseo como en muchos hombres, era señales de un indicio de cariño, se llevaría muy bien con él.

Luego de pasarse los números hablaron un rato más hasta que Tom se tuvo que ir, esta fue con a ver a Tony pero este estaba rodeado de chicas, suspiro dando pequeñas risas y volvió a la barra a beber más, estaba borracha, ella lo sabía desde el principio, pero daba igual si tenía conocimiento de sus acciones ya que a veces su cuerpo simplemente actuaba solo.

Alguien se sentó a su lado, Ruby lo reconoció al instante, pero bueno, ¿quién no lo aria?, sus ropas, su cabello, sus facciones, Steve Rogers o mejor conocido como capipaleta entre Tony y Ruby.

-Eh capipaleta-. El nombrado volteo pensando que era Tony, se sorprendió al ver a a la pelinegra pero mas no lo demostró, este le sonrió y Ruby por un momento pensó que todos le sonreían.

-Ruby ¿no?-. Esta asintió. -La última vez no pudimos hablar con tranquilidad-.

-Es verdad, no me pude presentar como se debe, mi nombre es Ruby Doblas-. Le extendió la mano y este la estrecho con fuerza.

-Steve Rogers-. Este tomo de su cerveza y la miro mejor -¿No eres muy joven para estar aquí?-.

-Tengo 19-. Ruby se encoge en hombros. -Aunque si te soy sincera ya estoy apuntó de llegar al estado donde hago locuras-. Termino su trago y en su mente se dijo un "Bang" para anunciar que había perdido conexión con su cerebro.

-¿Qué clase de locuras?-. No logro reaccionar a tiempo cuando la mano de Ruby paso por su nuca para atraerlo a ella y besarlo.

-Locuras como estas cariño~.

 _ **Al día siguiente...**_

El dolor de cabeza era tanto que ni quería pensar, era de esos momentos donde prefieres tener la cabeza cortada a tener aquel insistente dolor, ¿ven?, así de estúpida se pone cuando esta con resaca, aunque hay algo extraño, algo nuevo.

Aun con los ojos cerrados la joven tanteo el lugar, una cama, un pecho, sabanas, la pared... Espera... ¿¡Un pecho!?. Abrió los ojos de golpe y observo el pecho desnudo que estaba a su lado, ahora recordaba todo. Mierda.

-Buenos días-. La voz de Steve resonó por aquella habitación, sonaba somnolienta, Ruby solo pudo separarse rápidamente, no le gustaba el contacto humano, aunque soportaba el de Tony, sobria no dejaba que nadie la tocara. -Descuida, no pasó nada, quedaste inconsciente luego que me obligaras a acostarme contigo... A dormir, dios que mal suena eso-. El blondo salió de la cama aun completamente vestido.

Ruby suspiro, no era la primera vez que le pasaba, la mayoría eran con Tony, por suerte nunca terminaba mas haya de unos besos y algún toqueteo tonto, luego ella quedaba inconsciente, al día siguiente siempre llega Pepper y los encuentra semidesnudos tirados en cualquier parte de la mansión, cosa que ya no le impresiona, cuando esta de buen humor se resigna a aventarles un balde con agua muy fria, pero cuando no... Es peligroso.

-Tranquilo, debería disculparme, aunque a decir verdad me sorprende no haber despertado al lado de Stark...-. Murmura lo último pero el rubio aun asi la escucha aunque decide no decir nada, aun, hablaría más tarde con el posible asalta cunas de Tony.

-Hablando del rey de roma...-. El blondo vio como Tony Stark entraba a aquella habitación con su traje, había roto la puerta con uno de sus rayos y se notaba enojado.

-wuju-. Ruby animo a al hombre de metal, no mostró su rostro, aunque por sua acciones parecía furioso, quizás Pepper lo dejo sin sexo, quien sabe...

-¡Ruby Nathalie Doblas...!-. El grito fue interrumpido por un almohada que llego directo a su "cara", Ruby estaba echada en la cama sin importarle nada hasta que Tony hozo en pronunciar su nombre.

-Aquí me tienes-. Alzo las manos en son de paz haciendo que el genio apurara al capitán con una de sus manos.

-¿Qué haces Capipedofilo?-. El insulto le llego fuerte, la joven solo rodó los ojos.

-No pasó nada viejo-. La respuesta aburrida y desinteresada por parte de Ruby solo molesto a Tony e intrigó a Steve.

-Ah... Está bien, te espero en mi laboratorio-. La armadura se fue igual que como entro a ese lugar, Ruby solo suspiro aburrida, pensó que las probabilidades que tenia de que Steve le preguntara algo eran del 90%, cosa que confirmo al escuchar sus palabras.

-¿Que fue eso?-. El cuestionamiento de Steve solo la hizo rodar los ojos, esta solo se sentó en aquella cama y se levantó, fue a su armario y saco unas ropas.

-Mira, Tony cuando necesita algo suele mandar a uno de sus trajes a informarme de ello, nada más...-. Un largo suspiro salió de sus labio -Ahora nos molestara por habernos encontrado en esta ridícula situación...-. Sostiene su cabeza con ambas manos, el dolor era cada vez más punzante. - _Mierda_ -. Tambaleo un poco por lo que en menos de cinco segundos ya tenía al blondo ayudándola a sostenerse.

-¿Estas bien?-. Su tono preocupado sonó muy molesto a los oídos de la más joven.

-No, tengo una resaca enorme-. Su sinceridad sorprendió al otro, normalmente cuando pasaban esas cosas le respondían un "estoy bien", pero esa chica directamente le dijo su dolor.

-Oh, pues iré a por algo que te ayude-. Salió de la habitación rapido, dejando a la joven por fin; Sola.

 _ **¿Hola? Si les gusta la historia pueden comentar y dejar una estrellita, así sabré que les interesa seguir leyendo esto.**_ __  
 _ **Adiós, zora fuera.**_


	5. Chapter 5

Steve volvió con unas pastillas que Nat le había dado, aunque al llegar a la habitación Ruby ya no estaba allí en cambio noto a dos gatas echadas en aquella cama ya tendida.

-¿Ruby?-. Una de las gatas se levantó, se bajó de la cama de un salto y se acercó al capitán, paso entre sus piernas y salió, este solo la vio.

-miauh-. El maullido de aquella gata atrajo su atención esta salió corriendo a un lugar y Steve no tuvo de otra más que seguirla.

Al llegar noto que estaba en el laboratorio de Tony, vio al par de genios en unas computadoras con rostros sumamente serios. Ruby también estaba, no parecía la de anoche, su era semblante serio, estaba vestida con una camisa de los ACDC, un jean ajustado, zapatillas negras y una bata blanca, su pelo recogido en un "tomate" y unos lentes grandes de marco grueso.

-Gracias-. Acaricio a la gata que lo había traído, esta solo ronroneo un poco y se fue por donde vino.

Ruby estaba molesta, un hacker quiso molestarlos y meterse a sus redes de seguridad, lástima que la tenían a ella como enemiga, no se las haría fácil a esos mal paridos*.

-¡Listo!-. Pronunció luego de dos minutos, había hackeado la base de datos del enemigo con éxito.

-Perfecto-. Murmuró Stark, luego de otros dos minutos estaban libres de hackers. Por otro lado Bruce estaba tomando un poco de té verde, este había terminado de encontrar la base enemiga, Ruby lo confirmó al verlo asentir levemente.

Steve no sabía que estaba haciendo allí, observo a Ruby celebrando con los demás genios de una manera fría.

Ruby llevo una mano a su cabeza, el dolor aún no cesaba por lo que una parte de ella extrañaba a Steve, dejo de extrañarlo al verlo parado como tonto con unas pastillas en una mano y un vaso con agua en la otra.

-¡Dios mío me enamore!-. Los tres hombres miraron a la única chica con duda, la cual aclararon al ver como prácticamente se le tira a Steve a quitarle las pastillas y el vaso con agua -Gracias-. Le pasa solo el vaso.

-No es nada-. Sonríe levemente, Tony ríe un poco y luego se acerca a Steve a explicarle lo que encontraron.

Una base del Mandarin fue encontrada, por lo que debían reunirse y hacer un plan, Tony le ordeno a JARVIS llamarlos a todos, Ruby sintió que algo grande se acercaba, por lo que salió en silencio.

Fue a su propio laboratorio donde observo su otro gran invento, anteriormente le mintió a Tony al decirle que el guante fue el que hizo explotar su laboratorio... Y que Thor le dio su sangre por las buenas, aun lo recuerda con claridad, quizás será porque apenas paso ayer...

 _ **Flash Back and POV Ruby.**_

 _Entramos en mi laboratorio, Thor miraba todo con curiosidad, me acerque a una de las mesas y tome el guante, observe en silencio a Thor por un momento, estaba a punto de decirle una verdad a Ese hombre que nadie conoce con excepción de Tony._

 _-Thor-. Llamé y este me miro. -Antes que todo debo contarte algo... No sé si sea importante pero debo hacerlo-. Le lancé una mirada seria, este al parecer entendió por lo que también me miró serio._

 _-Aunque nos hayamos conocido hace unos minutos puede decirme lo que sea lady Ruby-. Ante sus palabras una leve sonrisa se formó en mi rostro._

 _-Soy el avatar-. Solté sin rodeos, luego recordé que Thor no es de este mundo -Digo... Tengo el poder de controlar los elementos-. Me corregí -Solo Tony sabe esto, así que te pido que no le digas a nadie-. Este asiente y yo suspiro aliviada. -Bueno, a lo que vinimos-. Murmuro en silencio, me pongo el guante. -Si no es mucha molestia... ¿Podrías poner tu Mjölnir en la mesa?-. Este hace lo que pido algo dudoso, di un suspiro antes de acercarme a él y tocarlo. -Permiso-. Con los ojos bien apretados tome el mazo con la mano que tenía el guante, segundos después los abrí viendo como no podía tomar aquel mazo, Thor me miro divertido, yo solo confirme algo._

 _Me saque el guante y le pedí que se acerque a mí, cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca hable nuevamente -necesito de tu sangre, debo hacer que esto funcione-. El me miro con desconfianza y se negó, yo agarre un bisturí y de un movimiento le había echo un pequeño corte en el brazo, con un movimiento de manos un poco de sangre salió de su herida con mi poder logre que aquella sangre se mantuviera en el aire flotando, este había tomado el Mjölnir dispuesto a golpearme por haberlo atacado, lo ignore yendo al guante con aquella muestra de sangre en mis manos, con una que otra intervención fusioné la esencia de su sangre al guante, volvía a acercarme a Thor. -Necesito comprobarlo-. Este solo suspiro y lo volvió a dejar en la mesa, esta vez no cerré los ojos y lo tome, Thor ya no estaba divertido, mi sonrisa no tardó en llegar. ¡Había logrado tomar el gran Mjölnir de Thor!.- Bueno, esto es lo primero...-._

 _-Dime como lograste hacer eso lady Ruby-. Me ordena y yo le explico con tranquilidad, ocupo términos sencillos y fáciles para que el los entienda, debería ser profesora... Mejor no._

 _Me acerque a un gran objeto debajo de una blanca manta, sabía que esto si enojaría un poco a Thor, lo destapé y miré a Thor sumamente tranquila y seria. -Este es el proyecto de toda mi vida-. El me miro confundido y yo proseguí. -con las anomalías que han pasado en estos últimos dos meses lograron hacer que esta belleza-. Apunto lo que parece ser una simple tabla de algún metal que estaba adherido al piso. -Se volviera loca, a veces se abre solo y tira algunas cosas como esta-. Le muestro un casco._

 _-Ese es un casco Asgardiano-. Le confirmo a la más joven, esta sonrió._

 _-Entonces mis teorías son correctas...-._

 _-Cuál es tu objetivo-. Su voz suena seria._

 _-Me gustaría conocer al hombre que hizo tantos desastres en New York hace menos de un año-._

 _-¿No se supone que nadie recuerda nada de eso?... Espera... ¿¡Quieres ver a Loki!?-. Solo asiento. -Que quieres con él-._

 _-Quiero ver que tan loco esta-. Me encojo de hombros y el me mira incrédulo. -lo vi en las cámaras y me pareció... Lindo-. Susurro lo último pero sé que me escucha._

 _ **End flash back, End POV Ruby**_

Ruby se golpeó mentalmente al recordar aquello, Thor se negó a cooperar e intento destruir la base, pero ella se interpuso en su camino haciendo que este la protegiera de la explosión... Y el resto es historia.

-Dudo lograrlo sin su ayuda...-. Murmuro molesta, aquello la enojaba bastante, nadie le negaba su ayuda, y si para lograrlo tenía que llamar a su odiosa tía lo haría. Tomó su celular y marco aquel casi olvidado número. - **Que tal... tía Ruhem** -. Hablo en perfecto noruego

- **Me sorprende tu llamada sobrina, ¿Que deseas de esta vieja?** -.

- **Su ayuda... Deseo conocer a alguien** \- murmura furiosa, odiaba tener que llamarla, estaba en contra de sus principios.

- **¿Y que tendré a cambio?** -.

- **Lo que desees tía** -. Aunque odiaría lo que sea que le pida...

- **Me gustaría conocer a tus amigos... ¿Cómo se llamaban...?, ¿Avoners?, ¿Ventonters?** -.

- **Vengadores, se llaman Vengadores... Y si los quieres conocer debes venir aquí** -.

- **Perfecto, en dos horas estaré haya** -. Ruhem corto dejando a Ruby con la palabra en la boca. La chica miro horrorizada su laboratorio. Nada bueno saldría de aquello. Luego recordó que no ha comido nuggets en un largo tiempo por lo que pidió unas cuantas porciones de nuggets mas unas de papas y unas gaseosas.

 _ **Hola, ¡si les gusta la historia pueden votar y comentar! Gracias por leer. Publico todos los martes.**_


	6. Chapter 6

En dos horas exactas las puertas del elevador se abrieron mostrando a una bella mujer, alta y delgada, de piel tostada perfectamente suave a la vista y al tacto, ojos verdes agua, cabello largo de color rojo fuerte, labios gruesos y de color rojo. Vestía un caro vestido blanco que le llegaba al tobillo, zapatos sin tacón del mismo color; Parecía una Diosa.

-Llegó-. Confirmó Ruby sentada en un sillón rodeada de tarros de comida. Los vengadores estaban cerca de ella en una mesa viendo unos planos del lugar donde irían por lo que al verla se pusieron en guardia.

-¿Ella es el supuesto monstruo de tu tía?-. Habló Clint burlonamente.

-Oh si querido, el peor de los monstruos-. Ruhem sonrió burlona, fue donde su querida sobrina y de las capas de tarros de comida la saco dandole un eufórico abrazo. -¡Mi querida Lilit!-. Ruby la separó y la miró molesta.

-Mi nombre es Ruby, no Lilit, esos son los tipos que querías conocer, ahora ayúdame.- La risa estridente de Ruhem resonó por todo el lugar.

-Bien, pero dudo que si quieres ir a Asgard ese fuerte rubio te deje-. Dijo leyendo el pensamiento a la chica, Thor miro a Ruhem con el Mjölnir en mano, esta solo sonrió de lado. -Inténtalo Thor y veras porque Lilit dice que soy un monstruo-.

-Por eso no le pido ayuda-. Gruñe enojada Ruby mientras se va a sentar esperando que Su tía se tranquilice. -Mejor me tiro por la ventana-. Se acerca esta con todas las intenciones de hacerlo pero Tony la detiene -Tks... ¿Sabes que? Ven conmigo a ver como mi tia juega con ellos un rato-. Toma a Tony del brazo y camina a una barra, ese piso tenía de todo.

Thor le había tirado el Mjölnir a Ruhem pero esta sorprendiendo a casi todos simplemente lo detuvo con su mano -¿Solo eso tienes cariño?-. Pone un pie delante, su peso se equilibra, estira un brazo haciendo unos movimientos de manos, los chicos vieron que Thor comenzaba a retorcerse y a elevarse, Ruby solo rodó los ojos y bebió un poco mas de la cerveza que había sacado momentos antes. Todos se le estaban tirando a su tía con esperanzas de poder atraparla, cosa imposible ya que esta los inmovilizaba en el aire con su poder de controlar la sangre. Aquello le recordó a el "Avatar", no de esos tipos azules sino que del chico que controlaba los cuatro elementos, ella se auto-representaba con él ya que tenían la misma habilidad, manipulación de elementos. La única diferencia era que Ruby podía manipular TODOS los elementos a su alrededor.

-Me aburrí... ¡Tía detente o llamare al tío Sungul!-. En menos de dos segundos todo desastre estaba como si nada hubiera pasado. -Gracias-. Murmuró.

-Bueno, ¿Quién quiere escuchar una historia de la tía Ruhem?-. Pregunta con una sonrisa en la cara mientras que se sienta en uno de los sillones.

-Nadie tía-.

-Yo si quiero-. Fue Tony quien habló. Se sentó al lado de la mujer. -Y se que a todos les pica la curiosidad en saber que nos contará la mujer que casi nos mata hace menos de dos minutos-. Los demás asienten y se acomodan para escucharla, Ruby estuvo a punto de tirarlo por la ventana... De nuevo.

-"Hace muchos años una bella mujer dio a luz a una pequeña niña, sabiendo que moriría pronto, aquella madre decidió darle su eternidad"-.

-¿A que se refiere con eternidad?-. Thor preguntó.

-"es eterno lo que no tiene comienzo ni fin; es inmortal lo que tiene comienzo pero no tiene fin. La inmortalidad se desarrolla dentro de la eternidad, pero tiene un punto de partida, la eternidad carece de él. los dioses son inmortales, los ángeles son eternos"-. Responde Ruby leyendo desde su celular.

-Gracias Lilit...por ahora dejadme seguir-. Murmuro irritada. -"Al darle aquel poder murió, su padre. Un inútil mortal que era el rey de no se que mierda murió con los años, o por su pueblo, no e importante. En la crianza de aquella especial niña mestiza yo y mi estúpido esposo Ragnak. Que ahora se hace llamar Sungul. La cuidamos hasta los 10 años mortales, luego ella se escapo y paso quinientos años recorriendo el planeta obteniendo conocimientos ilimitados. Estando en guerras y en momentos significativos para su especie, es una de las primeras inversionistas de la cosa esa llamada "google"... Me voy por la tangente. El punto es que hace 80 años Lilit conoció a un joven de veintitantos el cual era un flacucho, débil y enfermizo, no lo conoció de cerca, pero ayudo al doctor Stark a hacer que aquel joven se convirtiera en lo que ahora llaman "Capitán America"-.

-un momento, ¿nos estas diciendo que estuvo con mi padre a crear a Capipaleta?-.

-Sí, y que ayer por la noche su invención estuvo a punto de acostarse con ella-. Stark miró a Ruby.

-¡Eres mas vieja que Capipaleta y Thor juntos!-. Este se mostraba incrédulo, Ruby rio.

-Claro no que no, Thor es más viejo que yo-. Aseguro con gracia, los demás estaban impactados, Nat felicito a Steve por hacerle caso a sus insistencias de estar con una chica, Thor se mostraba indignado, Bruce no sabía que decir y Clint solo miraba.

-Luego conoció a un hombre con el cual decidió pasar toda la vida, la de él claro está-. Los interrumpe -Stan Donovan, empresario con el que compartía su afición por el viajar por el mundo, ellos viajaron por todo el planeta, de nuevo, ella lo vio como el padre que nunca pudo conocer, ¿Extraño no? Hace ocho años murió y ella volvió a estudiar y se encontró contigo Tony Stark, estuvo un año sin responder tus insistencias de querer trabajar con ella y aquí la tienes ahora..."-. Ruby la vuelve a interrumpir.

-Se te olvido que me obligaste a casarme a los 12, luego intentaron matarme por no ser fértil.- Bramó con molestia sin pelos en la lengua, Nat la vio fijamente, ella sabía lo que se sentía el no tener bebes y aun así le había hecho aquella broma.

-No quería decirte esto aquí pero me dejas sin otra elección... Tú no podrás tener hijos hasta que estés con "Él".- Dijo Ruhem.

-¿Y quién es "Él"?.- pregunta Ruby.

-...A Thor no le gustara la respuesta...- Aseguró la tía mirando fijamente a su sobrina. -Tu madre, ósea mi hermana, hizo un trato con Odín antes que nacieras, ambos hijos menores tendrían que casarse entre si para hacer la paz entre Asgard y Ángeles. Aquellos eran Lilit y... Loki.-


End file.
